


Aroused

by Serenity1



Series: Together [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's aroused by Bilbo's and Thorin's throne sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on writing a Dwalin/Ori story. Forgive me for my grammar.

Ori left the library for that day and was passing by the throne room to go to his quarters that he shares with Dwalin when he heard it. He shouldn't had stopped but he did anyway as he heard a loud moan coming in from the throne room. He stopped because he thought someone was getting hurt or something. 

However the noises within the throne room was making Ori aroused. He wanted to take out his cock that was confide within his trousers, but he knew at any moment he would be caught by someone. 

"Ori, what are you doing?" A deep voice asked making Ori jumped. 

Ori fidgeted as he couldn't look at his lover at the moment as he was aroused by the sounds coming from the room. 

"I'm coming Thorin, I'm coming!" Bilbo's voice cried out loud.

Ori had enough as he dragged Dwalin with him to their quarters. As soon as the door closed, Ori pinned Dwalin against the door and the two kissed feverishly as if there was no tomorrow. 

Dwalin growls as he took control of the situation and he began to take off their clothes as he pushes Ori onto the bed. Once both of them were naked, Dwalin was on his back at the bed and he was moaning uncontrollably as Ori was riding on his cock. 

Dwalin was holding Ori with both of his hands on his hips and was thrusting up each time as Ori bounces right down. "Fuck Ori..." Dwalin mutters as he began to pick up the pace and Ori moans each time Dwalin thrusts back up. 

"Oh fuck, Dwalin...harder, please, harder," Ori begged as Dwalin obliged to his lover. "Oh, yes...." Ori moans and without any warning at all, he cums right there on Dwalin's chest as Dwalin came inside Ori after.

Dwalin held onto Ori as the two were breathing heavily and Dwalin's cock was still inside Ori. "We should listen in on them more often," Dwalin mutters as Ori couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it? Might do another sequel after this.


End file.
